Fate Sealed
by CupcakeBean
Summary: Time swirled by, the minutes and inhibitions drowned in an amber sea of whiskey." What would have happened if Booth and Brennan had given in to their attraction early in their partnership? An alternate ending for "Man in the SUV".


**Disclaimer**: As always, this story was written for entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement was intended.

**A/N**: I've always been struck by the sexual tension in the Wong Foo's scene at the end of "The Man in the SUV". (Just to refresh you: B&B are sitting at the bar, and Booth is upset that he had to shoot their suspect. When Booth asks if she wants another drink, Brennan reminds him that Tessa will be waiting for him.) It got me thinking… What would have happened if they'd given in to their attraction so early on in their partnership? Thanks Liz (**lizook**) for reading this through and offering your impressions.

…

**Fate Sealed**

"You saved so many people, Booth. Don't forget that."

I looked down at her delicate hand resting gently on my forearm. For the first time in my life, I felt like someone understood the hell I'd been through. Lifting my gaze, I was met by her steel-blue eyes. Her expression was one of invitation, the most open and unguarded I'd ever seen her. I smiled.

"Want to get another drink?"

She looked away for a moment, considering. "Sure."

I ordered two shots of Jack, ignoring the knowing look Sid gave me as he set the glasses in front of us. We chased them down with another two shots and then another. We talked, although I can't remember the conversation.

Time swirled by, the minutes and inhibitions drowned in an amber sea of whiskey. "I should be going…," she reminded me, her voice husky with alcohol.

I nodded. "You shouldn't drive. Let me hail you a cab."

I paid our tab and guided her outside, my hand resting low on the small of her back as I flagged down a taxi. As we waited, I could feel her eyes studying me. It should have unnerved me, but it didn't. Finally she spoke.

"You've been drinking too, you know. You shouldn't drive either." I met her gaze wordlessly, waiting. "Are you going uptown? We could split the cab…"

I nodded again without taking my eyes off her. "Yeah, I'm going uptown." _I lived downtown, but she already knew that_.

I helped her into the taxi and climbed in after her. We rode uptown in silence, the air thick with tension, heavy with anticipation. All too quickly, we pulled up in front of her building.

"Let me see you to your door." I half expected her to protest, tell me she could take care of herself, but she said nothing. My fate was sealed.

I paid the cabbie, but didn't bother telling him to wait for me. She preceded me into her building without looking back to see if I was following. There was no doubt.

We rode the elevator up to her floor and paused while she unlocked the door to her apartment. She stepped inside, leaving the door open, and deposited her purse and jacket on a side table. I crossed the threshold a little nervously and she turned to face me, her eyes smoldering.

Kicking the door shut, I reached for her, grabbing her waist and pulling her to me. She crushed her lips to mine, smothering my grunt of approval. I coaxed her lips apart, tasting the sweet flavor of Jack Daniel's and _her_. As I felt the sweep of her silken tongue along my lips, I let my fingers tangle in her hair, holding her right where I wanted her.

She began tugging at my clothes, untucking my shirt and making quick work of the buttons. I popped open the fly of her jeans and she shimmied out of them. Her blouse found its way to the pile on the floor and my pants were soon pooled around my ankles.

Standing in the foyer in our underwear, I wanted to drink in the sight of the beautiful woman in front of me, but she had other ideas. She cupped my already raging erection through my boxers, eliciting a strangled groan deep in my throat. She smiled wickedly, satisfied with my reaction.

Grabbing her wrists, I backed her bodily into the nearest wall, pinning her hands on either side of her head. She gasped, obviously enjoying my sudden aggression. I dipped my head to trail sucking kisses along her jaw and nip at her earlobe. Eventually, I relinquished my hold on her wrists so that I could unhook her bra.

Freeing her perfect breasts from their lacy confines, I laved the rosy peaks with my tongue. She twined her fingers in my hair, pulling on my short locks almost painfully. I licked my way lower, encountering the scrap of fabric at her lower abdomen. The smell of her arousal was making me dizzy with desire.

My hands slid around to knead her ass, intending to discard the lacy barrier, but she stopped me. Grabbing me by the arm, she hauled me back to my feet. I'd always loved women who weren't afraid to show me what they want. She shucked off my boxers and did the same with her panties, hooking one long leg around my thigh. Obediently, I lifted her off her feet, wrapping her around my waist.

Bracing her against the wall, I stroked into her in one smooth movement, our shocked gasps the only sound in the stillness. Our gazes met in wide-eyed surprise and we froze, momentarily paralyzed. I had slept with numerous women, but had never before felt such a sense of _completeness_. Overwhelmed by the emotions, I remained motionless for what seemed like an eternity. My uncertainty was mirrored on her face and she looked away quickly.

Rattled, I tried to regain my composure. I mentally shook off the astonishment and refocused my attention, capturing her lips for another searing kiss. Her head fell back and I began devouring her slender neck, her moans energizing me into action. I began to move, slowly at first, and then with increasing urgency.

She grabbed my ass, taking me in deeper. I needed no encouragement. I drove into her, barely able to keep up a steady rhythm. Her nails bit into my skin and her whimpers urged me to go faster. Before long, I felt her walls begin to tighten.

"Mmmm Booth…" I'd never had a woman moan my _last_ name during sex, but coming from her… it was the most erotic thing I'd ever heard. I managed a few more erratic thrusts before we tumbled over the edge together.

Panting for breath and reeling from the most intense orgasm of my life, I leaned back to look her in the eye. She looked as shell-shocked as I felt. A shudder passed between us –I couldn't tell which one of us it came from—and I ground out, "Bedroom."

"Down the hall, on the right." Kicking my shoes and pants away, I carried her easily to her bedroom, eager to continue exploring her body.

I spent the remainder of the night driving away my dark thoughts by getting lost in her. I left before daylight, both of us knowing that if I didn't, things would get complicated. I had Tessa and Bones had her work and neither of us was ready to muddy up our lives.

I enlisted her help with cases from time to time after that, and each time, found my way back into her bed. The sex was earth-shattering –the best I would ever have— and always left me wondering if there were more to our connection than the physical. But we never explored the possibilities. Our fate was already sealed.


End file.
